villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger (Training Day)
Roger is the secondary antagonist in the 2001 live action film, Training Day. He is a former Los Angeles Police Department Narcotics Officer-turned-drug dealer and is good friends with Alonzo Harris and is one of Jake Hoyt's enemies. He was portrayed by Scott Glenn, who also played John "Axe" Adcox in the 1991 film, Backdraft, J.P. Stiles in the 1995 film, Tale Tale, and Wes in the 1980 film, Urban Cowboy. Biography Life and career Roger is a quarrelsome, arrogant, corrupt and greedy LAPD Narcotics officer like his friend, Alonzo Harris. Roger is also loyal to drug addicts and is quite talented at telling jokes that pretty much don't make any sense at all. Probably his most memorable quote in the movie is "You figure that joke out, you figure the streets out", Roger also has tattoos on both arms, wears earrings, has light gray hair, a beard and sometimes wears glasses and spends a majority of his time lounging around in his house dreaming about moving to the Philippines with Alonzo. Meeting Roger After Jake Hoyt, Alonzo's rookie officer gets intoxicated with PCP that was inside a joint of marijuana, Alonzo takes Jake over to meet Roger, one of his good friends who worked in the LAPD for a long time before deciding to become a drug dealer. Alonzo gives Roger a plastic bag full of Mexican marijuana that he had confiscated from drug addicts and Roger sniffs the marijuana to find out if it's still good. After sniffing the marijuana, Roger shows displeasure because the marijuana was apparently old and no more good. Alonzo states to Roger that the marijuana he confiscated wasn't that good and Roger agrees with Alonzo. Roger later warns Alonzo that the Russian Mafia is after him and that he is going to look out for him and make sure he gets away. Both Roger and Alonzo plan on going to the Philippines. It isn't really told what drugs Roger sells, presumably marijuana or cocaine. Later Alonzo orders a group of three evil cops called "The Three Wise Men" to help him hire additional evil cops and Jake to kill Roger and get the money that both officers had confiscated from the LAPD many years earlier. Alonzo also orders various tools (shovels, a chainsaw among others). to be used to find the money and dig the money out. Alonzo gets the money so he can pay the Russian Mafia since he owes them money after having shot one of their employees in Las Vegas years earlier. Jake is told to shoot Roger, but Jake refuses to kill Roger. Alonzo and his friends carry out the digging tools to get the money that he and Roger had stolen from the LAPD (and the money he made to sell drugs) before shooting him. After that, Alonzo and his friends dig up the money that he owes to the Russian Mafia. Alonzo states that Roger was killed while serving a high risk warrant and is hoping to get Jake to lose his job. Alonzo later states that Roger sold dope to kids (which isn't seen). After encountering so many hostile cops (Alonzo included), Jake has had enough and decides to go after Alonzo and take the money Alonzo and Roger had stolen back to the LAPD as evidence. After Jake confiscates the stolen money from Alonzo. Alonzo tries to escape to LAX from the LAPD after shooting Roger and not paying the Russian Mafia. Unfortunately, Alonzo is cornered by the Russian Mafia and gets killed before he can make his getaway. Quotes Gallery Roger_sitting.jpg|Roger sitting in his chair Roger_and_Alonzo_laughing.jpg|Roger and Alonzo laughing Roger_displeased.jpg|Roger is disgusted by the smell of the old marijuana Roger_the_fucks_your_problem.jpg|The fuck's your problem? Roger surrounded by bad cops.jpg|Roger is surrounded by Alonzo and The Three Wise Men Roger looking at Jake's gun.jpg|Roger looking at Jake's gun Roger chuckling.jpg|Roger chuckling before getting shot Boom!.jpg|"Boom!" Roger after getting shot.jpg|Roger after getting shot Category:Drug Dealers Category:Embezzlers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Mature Category:Lawful Evil Category:Affably Evil